The present disclosure relates to an organic EL display device which emits light using an organic electro luminescence (EL) phenomenon, and an electronic apparatus including the organic EL display device.
An organic EL device which emits light using an EL phenomenon of an organic material, is configured to arrange an organic layer by stacking an organic positive hole transport layer and an organic light-emitting layer between an anode and a cathode, and is attracted attention as a light-emitting device which can emit the light at high luminance by a low voltage direct current drive. However, a display device (organic EL display device) using the organic EL device, has problems that time-dependent stability is low and a lifespan is short, such that deterioration of the organic layers due to moisture absorption is generated in the organic EL device, the light-emitting luminance is lowered, or the emitting of the light is unstable in the organic EL device.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-93576, it is proposed an organic EL display device in which a cover material for sealing is placed on a device formation face side where the organic EL device and other circuits are formed in a substrate, and a peripheral portion of the substrate and the cover material is sealed by a seal material. Additionally, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-93576, it is proposed a configuration of covering an outside of the seal material by a hard carbon film as a protective film for preventing infiltration of water vapor or the like. By such the configuration, the organic EL device which is formed on the substrate is totally blocked from the outside, and it is possible to prevent a material such as moisture or oxygen which promotes the deterioration due to oxidation of the organic EL device from being infiltrated from the outside.
In addition thereto, it is proposed a total solid type organic EL display device in which the cover material for sealing is bonded to the device formation face side where the organic EL device and other circuits are formed in the substrate, through an adhesive agent.